


"Why did this have to happen?" said Kyoko.

by thefreckledlesbian



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Episode Nine Spoilers, F/F, I'm not good at tags, Sad, So excuse me I'm sorry, Spoilers, This hurts me on the inside as I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreckledlesbian/pseuds/thefreckledlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did this have to happen to someone with nothing to lose, and everything to gain?" said the girl with the flamed coloured hair.  This is basically what I personally thought was going through Kyokos head during the scene with *SPOILERS* Sayakas witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why did this have to happen?" said Kyoko.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was really sad to write, but y'know, I love writing, reading, watching, and seeing sad stuff about my OTPs.

"Why did it have to be Sayaka? Why did it have to be that blue haired girl that had nothing left to lose, but everything to gain? It just had to be, didn't it? That....Per- FUCK, not - no, perfect. If I'm going to die, right now, I'm going to fucking say it. I wanted this ocean of a girl. I wanted her, only goddamn her. I tried my damnedest not to even THINK of that, but...in the end, I cared for her as a friend, then more as a friend. And I know I'm dying right now, this shit is happening...I just wish that   
I could say to her that even though that douche of a friend and that dude she liked and Mami died, I'd still be there for her. I of all people, would be there for her." 

 

That and more, went through Sakura Kyoko's head as she was fighting Sayakas witch form, after her soul gem had erupted from the darkness inside. But even before that moment, before Sayakas soul gem had even blown up, she thought about the thought of having Sayaka, that asshat that she tried to kill because Kyoko thought she wouldn't be able to handle her own, that blue haired girl that..that allowed her to see what being a real magical girl meant; to help mankind. But now, none of that mattered because she was going to die saving her friend, and admitted crush of having the horrible fate of being a witch. They'd meet up again, someday. Kyoko knew it. But how soon, she didn't know. Kyoko would never know, but that was what she wanted. The surprise of seeing Sayaka again after saving her, and then most likely confessing to her (albeit in a rather blunt way, but still) about her true feelings towards that ocean of a girl. Kyoko never thought she wanted to spread the fire in her heart, until she met Sayaka.


End file.
